


Ultimate Battle for the Fate of the Universe

by UsernameOfBoredom



Category: DCU, Dragon Ball, Scooby Doo - All Media Types, Undertale (Video Game), ワンパンマン | One-Punch Man
Genre: Angst, Crossover, Gen, Ultimate Fighting Championship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-01-24 05:39:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18565051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UsernameOfBoredom/pseuds/UsernameOfBoredom
Summary: It is the ultimate battle for the fate of the Universe. How powerful is Shaggy? Can Goku and Superman manage to take him down and save the universe? Or will Shaggy's power be unmatched?





	1. Chapter One, Shaggy Edition

Superman watched and took a step back as Goku fell to the ground in front of him. They were both already pretty beaten, though he felt bad for Goku. The Saiyan was a little behind in terms of power, compared to the other two. Superman looked back up, he noted that Shaggy didn't have a scratch on him.  
"Come on, guys," Shaggy said with a sigh. "Like, I expected the strongest warriors in the Universe to make me use more than 12% of my power."  
Gritting his teeth, Superman looked down at his clenched fists before shouting up at the unstoppable hippy. "Stand down, Shaggy!" From the edge of his peripheral vision, he could see Goku struggle to get up, mumbling something about Senzu beans. "You've gotten out of control!"  
"I don't know what you mean, man." A smirk came across Shaggy's face. "I'm perfectly in control."  
Seeing him fly towards them, Superman quickly grabbed Goku and jumped out of the way, barely missing it and watching as Shaggy instead created a giant crater. Superman was glad that Goku decided to take them all to this barren wasteland. In an attempt to fight back while holding Goku, he tried to hit Shaggy with his laser eyes, but the man disappeared, and a moment later, Superman was launched to the side from the force of Shaggy's kick. He was moving too fast for even the superhero to keep track, and that shouldn't have been possible! This... hippy shouldn't be more powerful than Superman. No one should.  
He looked at Goku, who was reaching into his sash. Once more gritting his teeth, Superman said, "Son Goku... this is not the time!"  
Instead of acknowledging that, Goku pulled out a brown bag, and from that bag he pulled out a green bean, popping it into his mouth. He suddenly seemed at his peak, standing up easily and rolling his shoulders as he smiled. "Much better...!"  
Before any could dwell on Goku's sudden recovery, Shaggy teleported in front of him and snatched the bag from him. "Like, thanks, man. I was feeling a little hungry." He then proceeded to tip the bag's contents into his mouth, eating the remaining 5 beans.  
"No!" Goku shouted, horrified at the act. In sudden anger, he tackled Shaggy and got him off his feet, but Shaggy grabbed Goku, rode the momentum, and backwards somersaulted to land on his feet, throwing Universe 7's strongest behind him.  
With a chuckle, Shaggy looked at Superman and said, "Those beans like, really hit the spot! I feel like I'm back at 1%."  
Trying to fight back his anger, Superman charged at Shaggy, and he noticed that Goku was doing the same thing. However, instead of being able to land a hit on him, the two heroes were grabbed by the throat and lifted into the air as Shaggy himself flew a few feet up. "Pathetic, guys." No matter how much clawing and kicking the heroes did, they couldn't get free of Shaggy's grip. "Is this the best defense the universe has?" He shook his head and tossed the two to the ground, leaving them gasping. "Oh well. Hey Scoob! Let's like, go get a burger first!"  
His dog, ever the faithful companion, came running up to the omnipotent hippie, suggesting in that weird voice of his that they go to Spacey's.  
"Nah, man. Space Arby's."  
"Both!" Scooby chimed, and they left Superman and Goku to their failure.


	2. Chapter Scoob

Both Shaggy and Scooby sat in the deathly still air of the Spacey's. None of the patrons dared to move, should it be a wrong one. The two didn't notice, too busy eating away at the restaurant's supplies. They ate at a monstrous pace that none could even imagine keeping up with.  
Suddenly, they heard the first few notes of Megalovania, and the front wall blew, creating a hole and stirring up dust and debris. As it all settled, Sans the skeleton stood there with an awfully DETERMINED look in his eye socket. Beside and behind him, panning out in a triangle formation, were Superman, Goku, Vegeta, and Saitama. It seemed that Superman and Goku got some reinforcements.  
"I'm taking you down," Sans said, but he seemed to tremble a bit. Sans raised up his hand and encased Shaggy with his magic before raising him up and slamming him into a wall. However, Shaggy grinned at Sans once he got his bearings. It caused Sans to grunt before swiping his hand, trying to slam him into the other wall. Despite his best effort's, Shaggy managed to find footing on the floor and struggled against Sans's magic hold. Eventually, he managed to stall completely and hold out his hand. The magic that surrounded him began to fade away until it only surrounded Shaggy's hand. Then, in a moment, it turned green, and suddenly Sans was the one trapped by Shaggy's magic.  
"Neat trick, dude," he said as forced the skeleton in front of him. "Mind if I use it?" He then slammed Sans into the wall beside him, causing the wall to tumble. Sans laid in the pile of debris for a moment before crumbling to dust himself. Monsters were always fragile.  
Such an easy death startled the others, though the amount that they let show varied between them. Shaggy looked at them and asked, "Is that it?"  
A strained silence followed after that, but it was broken up by a sigh. "Are we just gonna stand here?" Saitama asked from the back of the group. "Because I forgot to tell Genos about the sale I'm missing for this."  
The other three glanced at each other, and the strained silence caused Saitama to sigh. As he stepped forward, geared in his yellow superhero suit, he picked at his ear and said, "Alright, come on then. Let's finish this quick."  
"Wait, Saitama!" Superman said. "Don't underestimate him!"  
"Ah, yeah yeah," he said with a shake of his hand. Focusing on Shaggy, he continued, "Hey, let's keep this even and rule out using magic, right?"  
Shaggy had seemed more amused than anything. "Like, sure thing, dude. But how about not fighting here. They've got like, great fries."  
For a moment, Saitama looked around. The place was already down two walls, and the interior got a little wrecked because of Sans's stunt, but whatever floated the hippie's boat. "Sure, whatever. Let's take this outside then."  
With that, he turned to leave, and Shaggy followed after him. As he passed the others that had come to fight him, Vegeta, who had become increasingly shocked at the mess he'd been thrown into, panicked and threw a punch. Though he managed to hit Shaggy, it had no effect. Shaggy glanced over to Vegeta, who quickly pulled his hand away, and then followed after Saitama again.  
"I didn't think you were serious!" Vegeta said between gritted teeth, trying not to be heard by Shaggy. "He can't be as strong as you say!"  
"I'm afraid he is," Superman said with a shake of his head. "Goku and I barely stood up to him."  
Vegeta tensed. He and Goku barely stood up to  _Superman_! This couldn't be real...  
"Do you understand?" Goku asked him. "This foe... He's unlike anything we've faced! Just like Whis says, we have to work together!"  
With an indignant look, Vegeta crossed his arms and looked away. "You have to be lying! Such a foe... can't exist!"  
"We thought the same of Superman." Something about that dug at Vegeta, but their conversation was interrupted when they heard the fight start.  
Saitama was swinging, but he couldn't land a hit on Shaggy. As he continued to try, the hippie only kept dodging. It seemed that he was amused by the whole thing, as if he didn't have any intention to fight, but rather to wear Saitama down. Everyone could tell that Saitama wasn't getting anywhere, and it was making them anxious. They had to do something!  
After a moment of thought, Vegeta bent down and grabbed a brick from the wall they busted down and aimed it at Shaggy. He threw it, and Shaggy stopped dead in his tracks as he caught the brick and glared down Vegeta. The stare caused Vegeta to tense, but before anything drastic could be done, Saitama took the opportunity to finally land a hit on Shaggy. It had, as all of his punches do, caused Shaggy to be completely obliterated. The silence that followed was thick and immoble, almost as if everyone were afraid of disturbing it.  
"Ah, was that it?" Siatama asked as he looked around at the mess. "Talk about a bummer."  
Scooby trudged forward, between the group of heroes, and they suddenly felt guilty about what they had done. Things always get more complicated when animals were involved.  
"There, see?" Vegeta asked as he turned back to Goku. "It wasn't that big of a threat as we thought."  
Goku started to defend himself, and while they argued back and forth, Superman watched as Scooby poked his nose through the remains of Shaggy. Yes, he felt bad, but he only had to remember what Shaggy had been planning to dispel the guilt.  
Suddenly, however, the remains of the hippie began to glow. Everyone looked around in shocked confusion as the pieces started to congregate beside Scooby, and they only just noticed the dog's eyes glowing green. They watched in jilted horror as the pieces of Shaggy came to gather in the air and reform the man.  
Rolling his shoulders as he slowly floated back to the floor. "Zoinks, that was a mess!" As he rubbed the back of his neck, he looked over to his companion and said, "Like, thanks Scoob! I think that deserves a Scooby Snack!"  
The heroes couldn't pull themselves from their terror as Scooby stood on his back legs and held up two of his paw fingers with a smug and curious look on his face.  
Shaggy let out a laugh. "Sure, man. Two Scooby Snacks!" He reached into his pocket and pulled out a box of the foretold snacks, throwing two in the air. Scooby jumped up and caught them with ease. "So," Putting away the box, Shaggy looked to the heroes and asked, "Want to like, try that again?"  
"Alright then!" Saitama exclaimed as he rushed Shaggy again, eager to get a good fight out of the hippie. Once more, he was left swinging and never hitting his target. In a fit of frustration, Saitama exclaimed, "Stop dodging me!"  
Almost instantly, Shaggy sidestepped another one of his punches and grabbed his arm, swinging him around before tossing him into Superman, who stumbled as he struggled to catch Saitama.  
With a smirk on his face, Shaggy said, "I'm like, not gonna make the same mistake as last time, dude."  
That comment was directed at Vegeta, and the Saiyan knew it. Tensing, he looked over to Goku and said, "Fine, I believe you! Let's just get this... taken care." An embarrassed blush came across his face as he looked away. He knew what this would entail.  
"Alright!" Goku seemed excited before looking at Superman, who was righting Saitama. "Can you guys hold him off while Vegeta and I fuse?" They gave him a nod before he pulled his Saiyan friend further into the Spacey's.  
"Can't believe I have to do this idiotic dance again..!" Vegeta muttered, arms crossed tight.  
"Come on, Vegeta. It's either a funny dance or the destruction of the universe."  
He glanced away with an indignant look on his face, but scoffed. "Whatever! Let's just get this over with."  
They got into position as Shaggy deflected Superman's eye lasers.  
"Fuuuu-" They started as Saitama was dodged and kicked in the side, causing him to fly.  
"-sioooon-" They exclaimed  while Shaggy dodged every blow that Superman threw. Grabbing his cape, Shaggy yanked him to the ground.  
"Ha!" Their fingers came together and their beings fused into one, causing Shaggy to stop mid-stomp. Their power was greater than the sum of their parts, and everyone there could feel it. It wasn't a pushing energy, but it was ever present, and it could pose problems for Shaggy.  
Or could it? After all, he had only just begun to tap into his power.  
"Gogeta joins the fight!" He shouted, charging into the fray.


	3. Pushing Power Levels

Gogeta had noticed the strained expression on Shaggy's face as he dodged his attacks, and noticed that the hippie ever only  _just_ dodged his attacks. It was... exciting! Finally, the Saiyans were doing something to contribute a bit more.  
Ever since they went against Superman, their lack of power had been a slap in the face. Whis said that their defeat against Superman was a good thing--it gave the boys something to strive for while teaching them the important lesson of needing to work together. Now that they were doing just that, they could stand up to their foes as one being and-  
Gogeta was pulled out of his thoughts when he was punched in the face, landing in front of the Spacey's. What a rookie move, getting distracted by his own thoughts! He was so upset by it that he slammed his fist into the dirt beside him.  
As soon as he got up, he powered up into his Super Saiyan form and surveyed the current situation. Superman was already back at it, trying to land a hit on Shaggy. Flying back into it, Gogeta made to kick Shaggy, but he suddenly disappeared, and since Superman was already in the middle of a swing, he ended up in Gogeta's line of fire.   
Superman grit his teeth as he braced himself, getting himself to a stop. Was this Shaggy's plan? To pit them against each other?  
Gogeta was quick to get back to the fight, using the Punisher Drive. He attacked the opponent at break-neck speed, and though he was invisible, it was as if Shaggy could sense him and managed to dodge all his attacks.  
Almost all of them, anyway. Gogeta managed to get the last hit in, and while his last hit was accompanied by many others (not of his own fist), Gogeta teleported behind him and roundhouse kicked him.  
Shaggy flew. It was probably the strongest of the few hits they got on him (save for Saitama's).  
Saitama had just been getting up. Though he took a bit longer to recover, he didn't seem to mind his scrapes and wounds. When he looked up, Shaggy was heading right towards him. A smirk came onto Saitama's lips as he got into the right position and made to punch him. However, when he swung, he watched as Shaggy moved just enough to dodge his hit completely. Saitama's eyes widened as he flew past his defenses and headbutted him at full force.  
Saitama was on the floor again as Shaggy managed to brace himself and glare at Gogeta. However, he put a smile on his face and said, "Nice little fusion there! You're much more powerful now."  
As he spoke, behind Gogeta, Scooby stood on his hind legs and brought his front legs up at his sides. Unknown to the fusion, who was enjoying the compliment from such a strong enemy, a small dog much like Scooby popped out of the ground. It's attention went immediately to Gogeta as Scooby shouted, "Rattack, Rappy!"  
The dog, Scrappy, lunged for the man who was only now turning his attention to this commotion, and clung to Gogeta's arm tightly.  
"Huh?" Gogeta asked as he looked down at the dog. Shaking his arm, he shouted, "Get off of me!" He wasn't new to this kind of attack, seeing it occur with friends and enemies alike, and knew what was coming. However, no matter how hard he shook and pried at the dog, Scrappy wouldn't let go, and was able to blow up right in his face. When the dust finally settled, everyone was able to see the crater, and Gogeta laying in it. His blond hair flickered briefly to black, but Shaggy charged at Superman before much more could be seen. In a spur of the moment, Superman used his super breath to push Shaggy at bay. The hippie dug his feet into the ground and tried to lean into the sudden wind as he reached into his back pocket. He threw a Scooby Snack at Superman, landing it right in his mouth.  
Taken aback, Superman hacked and coughed to get the snack loose, but Shaggy punched him hard, making him hack it up as he flew back.  
Shaggy grabbed the treat, looked at it for a moment, then shrugged before tossing it into the air and eating it.  
There was sudden screaming. Shaggy looked over, seeing Gogeta standing in the crater and crouching slightly as he shouted. Though he was confused, he could feel the pulsing of energy surround the fusion as the wind picked up, swirling around Gogeta, and saw his hair flicker and try to change color.  
In another, much shorter burst of concentrated screaming, a new form of Gogeta came climbing out of the crater, this time sporting blue hair. Raising a hand and clenching it tight, Gogeta said, "I've only achieved this form once before." In their fight with Broly. "I'm excited to test out it's power again!"  
Even as the fused Saiyan charged after him, Shaggy shook his head and dodged. "It seems you've reached 4% of my own power. Impressive."  
Gritting his teeth, Gogeta brought his hands together and charged a huge energy sphere in his hands before shooting it in a barrage of smaller energy bullets, kicking up dust in the process. Shaggy managed to dodge all of them, and under the cover of the dust, flew at Gogeta and managed to strike him in the face.  
Gogeta went flying past Superman, who watched it before turning his attention back to Shaggy. No one was getting anywhere with this tactic. They had to... What did that blue-skinned angel say? Work together. But how could they do that without ending up hitting each other?  
There was no time to think of a plan. Shaggy was coming for him.  
"Oh man," Saitama said as he sat up, bringing a hand to his head.  He had a bad headache. Looking to the fight that was currently between Superman and Shaggy, he muttered, "That hippie sure is strong, huh?"  
Movement elsewhere caught his attention, and he caught Scooby raising another dog from the grave. Man, what did he miss? Oh well. He knew that Scooby was bad news, and if they wanted to ensure Shaggy could be killed, they'd have to get rid of the dog. It felt wrong, but they had no choice. He picked up a brick from beside him before standing up and heading towards the dogs.  
When Scooby noticed this, an intense look came across his face and he motioned to Saitama. "Rattack, Rappy!" He exclaimed again, and like before, Scrappy turned its full attention to Saitama and lunged to attach itself to him. However, he chucked the brick at Scrappy, and when it hit him, the dog exploded.  
"Huh..." Saitama muttered as he shielded his eyes from the debris of the explosion.  
Scooby was already at work bringing Scrappy back to life, and Saitama had to act fast. Looking around, he picked up a moderate piece of debris off the ground. Holding it up as a shield, he was just quick enough to get Scrappy to cling to the debris rather than him. Spinning for moment, Saitama then threw the rock right at Scooby.  
When the dog saw what was happening, he went wide-eyed. "Ruh roh-  _RAGGY!_ "  
There was an explosion. When the dust cleared, Scooby was gone, leaving nothing but a scorch mark behind.


	4. A New Technique! Finding A Way to Reverse The Roles

Silence. A disturbing silence settled between the entire group, and for a moment, it wasn't hard to believe that the entire cosmos was still as it took in the loss it just suffered.  
The only thing to break it was when Shaggy turned away from Superman, to where his dog had been just moments before. Saitama could see a tear fall down his face, and panicked a bit.  
"Uh, hey, I'm-"  
He was promptly cut off by Shaggy screaming. It was a scream filled with grief and anger and torment. That alone was enough to shake the other fighters to the core, but the raw power from Shaggy's emotional turmoil also caused the ground to shake, break apart. Those chunks of rock rose into the air as a powerful aura permeated from him.  
Saitama was in trouble. He knew that. However, despite everything telling him to prepare for Shaggy's rage, he was still struggling to wrap his mind around the power that Shaggy was emanating.  
With a final burst of power from Shaggy, all chunks of Earth in his power lock flew out in all directions, and a powerful stir of dirt rose in the air, creating a sort of curtain over everyone else's vision. However, Shaggy made no move to attack, and once it settled, they all stared in disbelief at the new form he had taken. His hair was a a little out of place, but more prominently, silver. Shaggy's eyes had gone silver too, and as he stared Saitama down with a calm, focused look, it was the kind of gaze that made Saitama feel vulnerable.   
"Uh oh," the bald superhero said, and suddenly Shaggy disappeared. However, Saitama still saw the after-image, and only knew that there was suddenly a presence behind him before he was karate chopped in the side of the neck. A pressure point, causing Saitama to pass out. Shaggy made to obliterate him, but was interrupted as he dodged Superman's attempt at a tackle. Shaggy could tell the superhero was getting desperate.  
Gogeta hadn't moved. Each part of him was struggling to truly accept that Shaggy had reached a level such as Ultra Instinct. By that logic, he had to be stronger than even Lord Beerus! The despair that was settling in him tried to pull Goku and Vegeta apart prematurely.   
"Are you done gawking?" A new voice said, startling Gogeta. It was Lord Beerus, and Whis was with him. "Because you've got a growing issue on your hands."  
"L-Lord Beerus?" Gogeta asked as Superman and Shaggy continued to fight, though one could hardly call it a fight. "What are you doing here?"  
"He got worried," Whis said with a smile.  
"I did  _not_!" Beerus defended with a growl. However, a moment later, he looked back to the fusion and said, "However, this threat is greater than you might think."  
"What do you mean?"  
Crossing his arms, Beerus explained, "If Shaggy wins, then this universe, and every other one, is in serious danger. If he puts his new plan in action, any and all living thing will be wiped from the world so that it can be remade."  
"H- Really?! That's his plan?" Beerus nodded, and Gogeta looked back to the two that were fighting. "Does Shaggy really have that power?"  
"He can tap into Ultra Instinct, and his power doesn't show any signs of stopping. I'm not even sure he's at 100% yet." The way Beerus spoke seemed a little hopeless. Having never heard that from a Destroyer God, it made Gogeta panic. Before he could ask just what to do, Beerus spoke up again. "However, there is one thing we could do to help. Though we can't promise that even that could bring him down."  
Trying to ease his own worry, Gogeta asked, "What is it?"  
"Well, the technique is very frowned upon. It's forbidden, actually, but given the circumstance, it might be the multi-verse's last hope."  
After a beat, Gogeta said, "Come on, don't leave me hanging!"  
It was Whis that spoke up. "Beerus and I can channel our power into third party. However, that leaves both god and attendant defenseless. After all, we'd be giving you our own power."  
"Wait, really?!" Gogeta exclaimed, hardly believing what he was hearing. "You can do that?"  
"Like Whis said, it would leave us defenseless, but I prefer staying alive in the long run, so it's the only option we have." Looking up at Gogeta, Beerus said, "Though I should warn you. This power can potentially ruin your bodies, fusion or not. Along with the strength boost, it'll stop the clock on your fusion, increase your speed and reaction time, as well as give you the same abilities as the people you borrowed the energy from."  
After a moment, Gogeta asked. "How long does  _this_ transformation last?"  
"Until you decide you're done." Beerus answered, shocking the fusion. "Or until you die."  
Whis chuckled a bit, amused with Gogeta's reaction. "Yes, strictly speaking, you can keep the power for as long as you please, or at least until you're killed. That's why it's forbidden. Mere mortals were never meant to wield such power, and gods and angels should never be defenseless. It had happened only once before in history, eons and eons ago."  
"That long?"  
With a nod, he continued, "Yes, before even I was around." The mere concept of a time before Whis and Beerus floored Gogeta. "So, keep the power until the threat is eradicated. Just not long enough to get yourself killed."  
"Uh, yeah, about that," Gogeta said. "What makes you so sure that I'll be  _killed_?"  
A serious expression crossed the angel's face. "The power itself is what will kill you. It will destroy your bodies from the inside, out."  
After taking a gulp, he asked, "Is that what happened to... the people that first used this technique."  
"Yes, and the Destroyer God and attendant were killed before then. That universe fell into chaos, disarray, and fell in on itself."  
What a serious comment. It was promptly interrupted by Beerus shouting, "Come on, we don't have time to be dawdling like this!"  
"Alright, alright." Whis said with a smile, uncharacteristic of the situation. "Calm down, My Lord."  
Suddenly, they both placed a hand on Gogeta's shoulders. the power didn't flow into Gogeta like he thought it would. It was shocked and shot into him. He felt every burst of power strike his core, shake his person. Accepting the power was so intense, he understood why no one would want to perform the technique. As his power increased, his appearance changed. Blue hair turned red, gray, and finally silver. The last shock of power was so intense that it made Gogeta reel back and gasp in shock.  
When he looked down at himself, he could see the aura surrounding him. Iridescent, mystical almost. It was almost overwhelming, and the power felt right yet wrong at the same time.  
"Now go on," Beerus said, not allowing Gogeta time to revel in the feeling. "As you can tell, that power overwhelms very easily."  
"But what about you guys? It's not safe for you to stay here!"  
Whis just raised his staff a bit and said, "I saved enough energy to get Lord Beerus and I out of the splash zone, so to speak." With that said, Beerus grabbed hold of him as he finished, "Do the universe a favor and don't show him mercy."  
Just like that, gone. Gogeta looked down at his hands before turning towards the commotion that was Superman and Shaggy's battle. It didn't look any better for Superman than it did earlier, though. Before Shaggy could land another hit, Gogeta used the God Bind technique, freezing him in place. Of course Gogeta knew how dangerous this technique was--it wouldn't be the first time if Shaggy managed to reverse it--but he had to ensure the rest of his team was safe.   
"Get out of here!" Gogeta told Superman. "Recollect yourself before coming back. Take a senzu bean too." He'd gotten more senzu beans while they were collecting more warriors. Not taking his eyes off Shaggy, Gogeta reached into his sash and took a brown bag, tossing it to Superman.  
Superman did as was told only because he knew that it was their only chance of getting the upper hand on Shaggy. Catching the bag, Superman took Saitama and fled the scene.  
Smirking, Gogeta let out an 'alright' before breaking the God Bind. Shaggy immediately charged, and Gogeta did the same. Gogeta dodged his punch, kicking him in the stomach. "Here goes!" He shouted as he continued to bicycle kick him into the air. Then, he punched, kicked, anything within the shortest amount of time before teleporting behind Shaggy. "It's over," he told the hippie before turning to elbow, then kick Shaggy back into the ground.  
Dust settled as Shaggy picked himself up, and Gogeta was almost horrified to see that he'd only managed to inflict scrapes on him.  
"That's like, a groovy power up you got there." Shaggy said, rolling his shoulders. "Caught me off guard, even!"  
Gogeta refused to let his body shake. Beerus said he had the same abilities as them. He just had to figure out how to use it.  
Shaggy charged, and instead of being shocked by the speed, Gogeta could follow it easily, dodging, blocking, trying to hit. It seemed to be a tight battle between the two that were able to achieve this Ultra Instinct form. Even though Gogeta was behind Shaggy, as he continued to fight, his actions got quicker, sharper,  _stronger_. He learned and evolved as he fought, and though he didn't doubt his own ability, he couldn't wait for Superman to get back. He had an idea for how to defeat Shaggy, but it would involve Superman's help. Until then, he had to make as big a dent as possible.


End file.
